The Lost Daemon
by anonabella
Summary: Five demons were sent to rule the earth long time ago. On the present day, the Northern Empire declared war by abducting the "last" Earth Demon from the protection of Deutschland. With the raging war between demons, Lovino Vargas does not need a co-agent who is also trying to kill him. Multiple characters and pairings.
1. Chapter 1

So I wanna try this. I'm still new to this genre. I just wanna know if anyone finds this interesting. (unedited)

If you know Noblesse, you'll realize that I patterned some characters from them ^^

.::.

"Number 1 speaking. Number 1 speaking."

"Shit," Lovino hissed as he heard Gilbert's ever obnoxious voice from his earbuds.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Vargas?" the teacher, Mrs. Edelstein glanced sternly at him upon hearing him curse.

"Bathroom..." the Italian answered quietly as he slipped from his armchair to go outside the classroom. He secured the last stall on the CR and switched on his microphone.

"Bastards, what's the problem this time?"

"Ahh, finally, Number 4? Took you so long," a silky voice rich with French accent spoke from the line. God, how Lovino hated that voice.

"Morons! I'm in the middle of the class!"

"There, there Lo- I mean, Number 4. It's alright," this time, it was a Spaniard's voice from the line. Anto- no, Number 3's voice did not just made the Italian blush.

"Okay, now that Number 4 has delayed us so much already ("It's your fault for alerting me while I'm at school, assholes!") I'll explain our next mission," the Prussian announced. "You remember the Japanese transfer student last week? Wes- I mean the Boss asked me to do a background check on him this morning and I found out that all his credentials were fake. Whatever his agenda might be, it still makes the Boss very wary and so he asked us to interrogate him."

"Ahh, is that so?" Number 3 asked, sounding more dumb this very second.

"He's your classmate, right Number 4?" the French bastard (Number 2, in case you haven't figured out) asked.

"S-Si," answered the Italian. He racked his brains about the mission. The target, if his memory does not trick him, Kiku Honda, is a very timid looking guy. He was one of the few persons that Lovino can tolerate, so it will be a pity if they had to dispose the suspicious guy. But his job calls for it. "I'll go meet him after class."

"No, Lo- Number 4. You can't do it alone," the Spaniard snapped. "It could be dangerous."

Lovino raised his eyebrows at the remark.

"I can handle myself-"

"Number 3's right. We still have no idea of his true identity. He might be stronger than we could imagine," explained Number 2.

"So, I'll have to wait for you first?"

"No, Number 4. The angle we are looking at is... Since he transferred specifically in your class... That he might be targetting the children," said Number 1.

"Well, shit," grumbled Number 4.

"Your job is to make sure you secure all the children home while we take care of him. You can follow up later."

"O-Okay."

"Well, then, back to our jobs," Number 1 proclaimed.

"See you later, Number 4~" cooed Number 3.

"Yeah, bastard."

Lovino switched off his mic and went out of his stall. At the same time, three other guys went out the other cubicles. They look so badass, coming out of their cubicles.

From the first cubicle was Mr. Gilbert Bielschmidt, the computer teacher and brother of the School Chairman. He has albino features- white hair, pale skin and red eyes. He went straight to the mirror to admire his own reflection for a while.

The next guy was a blonde Frenchman by the name of Francis Bonnefoy. He is the school doctor and probably the reason why so many girls suddenly get sick many times a day. He also went straight in front of the mirror and fixed his tie.

The guy from the stall before Lovino's was the school Agricultural teacher / gardener, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. He is also the adviser of the Gardening Club in which Lovino is a member. He turned to greet his favorite Italian.

"Hola~ Num- I mean Lovi~"

And then there's Lovino Vargas, a second year high school student, who is also a secret undercover agent, together with his pals on the phone a while ago hired by the Boss to secure the safety of the Hetalia Academy students.

"Ciao... I'm returning to class."

"Okay, take care!"

On a side note... Never question why the four of them still made use of the microphones and earbuds when apparently, they are in the same place at the same time. It's just their style, okay?

When Lovino arrived at the classroom, his eyes quickly found Kiku. He was pleasantly talking with Arthur. It's hard to imagine that quiet and innocent looking guy to have ulterior motives.

"Woah, Lovino. It took you so long in the CR! You took a dump?" asked Alfred, in a very loud voice that half of the class glanced back at the Italian.

"Fuck you, Alfred."

"And you didn't deny it! HAH!"

"That's rude, Alfred..." Matthew whispered from beside the noisy American which obviously was unheard.

Lovino slumped his head on the table. To think that these are the kinds of guys that he is protecting...

Well, it doesn't matter if Lovino is supposed to risk his life for an annoying American douche. His mission is absolute. Besides, it's actually his fault that Alfred, Matthew and Arthur is in danger even if the three blondes are unaware of it.

"Well, don't worry my dear friend, because Alfred the Hero does not think too badly of people who takes a dump at school when they can't help it!" Alfred proclaimed as if he is running for election. But then, he leaned closer to the Italian and whispered such that only Matthew and Lovino could hear him. "So, how's that? The teacher probably believes that show now and won't give you detention 'bout being so slow in returning to class," he winked. "I mean, we all know that we want to skip this class if not only for that frying pan of hers."

Okay. Lovino takes back his mental rant earlier. He is definitely willing to give his life for his friends.

"You look really good when you smile, Lovino," Matthew murmured. Oh so he was smiling? Damn. He morphed his usual scowl, ignoring his warming cheeks.

"Dude... You look like a-"

"I've had enough of tomato bastards telling me that I look like a tomato so dare finish that sentence and I'll burn all McDonald's in South Italy so you'll never have burgers when I let you visit my house."

"Maybe before you burn all McDonald's in your hometown, you should listen to your lessons first," whispered a Hungarian voice from behind them.

.::.

"Number 4 here. I'll be much more late. Detention."

"What the hell Number 4?" Number 1 snarled from the line that Lovino winced at his loud voice from the receiver.

"Well your Hungarian crush got me!"

"Okay. I got the point," the Prussian quickly said. Lovino swore that Gilbert shuddered. Everyone knows that no one messes with Elizabeta Herdevary-Edelstein. "Just make it quick."

"I wish I could..." the Italian said sarcastically.

"Well whatever. It's not like we actually need your help."

"What the fuck? Fine! I won't come later! Bitch!"

Lovino cut the line and kicked the cubicle door. But as he went out of the CR, he met Kiku.

"Konnichiwa, Lovino-san."

"C-Ciao," Lovino was quite startled. He is talking to his supposed target. Isn't that comfortable?

"It's a pity you'd gave to stay behind, right?" Kiku commented nonchalantly, though his words hit Lovino in a bad way.

"Yeah," he answered shortly and warily.

"Well, then, I guess I have to take my leave."

The Japanese guy walked off, leaving a still uncomfortable Italian. He still can't brush the thought of Kiku getting ambushed unprepared or not.

"B-Be careful," Lovino suddenly said.

Kiku glanced back and smiled at the Italian, giving him a small wave before going.

Shit. This is not how he's supposed to act.

"Is there a problem, Lovino?" Matthew asked when the Italian returned to the detention room with an intensified frown. See Lovino's usual hate face? Double that.

"No."

"I certainly hope to differ," Arthur snapped irritatedly. He and Matthew were somehow dragged into the punishment (cleaning the classroom) since Alfred begged them to. And who is Arthur to refuse his cute little step brother? Anyway, it is good for Lovino to have all three of them with him while the other three agents ambushes Kiku Honda.

"Fine! I'm not fine! Happy?" Lovino said as annoyed.

"It does not bring me happiness to know you aren't fine."

"Well, no shit."

"Uhmm, if we could all just clean together so that we can go home now..."

Crash!

"Jeez! This bookshelf sure falls too easily! Haha!" Alfred cheerfully announced when he emerged from the rubble.

"You idiot! You're just making things worse!" the Italian went to the crash site to fix the fallen shelf when-

Crash!

"Oh, not you, too!" Arthur facepalmed. Matthew just shrugged and did what his brother abd Lovino obviously can't do.

.::.

(*quotations with asterisk are only heard by Antonio through his communication device)

(Number 1 is currently inside an abandoned building with his laptop; he successfully hacked the town's security cameras, giving him an almost full view of the town)

(Number 2 is on another tall building with his sniper gun, strategically positioned to see every nook of the town)

"Good afternoon," Antonio politely greeted the passing Japanese, blocking his way.

"Konnichiwa," Kiku Honda bowed deeply. "I've been expecting you."

*"So he really has a hidden motive. Interesting," said Number 1.

"Ahhh, is that so?" the Spaniard smiled sheepishly. "I guess things will be easy then."

"Oh, I guess not," the Japanese guy disagreed, though still smiling. "I am not supposed to say anything to you without putting up a fight."

*"Feisty. Seems he has something to be proud of, ohonhonhon~" commented Number 2.

"Oh really?" Antonio's smile turned into a dark smirk. "That's good. I actually wanted to stretch my muscles anyway." In a matter of split second, the Spaniard managed to draw a battle axe out of nowhere.

"Halt!"

"...?"

"This area is full of innocent people. I suggest that we change our location," the Japanese man pointed out.

*"Hmmm. He's got a point. Bring him to the dock Number 3," said Number 1. *"Two point three kilometers, 10 o'clock."

"Follow me," Antonio leaped over the buildings according to Gilbert's directions with Kiku on his tail.

*"Number 2, the place is approximately six kilometers from your current position. Okay so Number 3's already there. The target 80.63 degrees from your initial gun point."

*"Target locked on," Number 2 said.

Kiku unsheathed his katana.

"Let the games begin."

.::.

(Gilbert's area)

"Okay, Number 2, I assume you have a nice view of the battle. Since we are not yet given the go signal to kill, all you have to do is distract the target from hitting Number 3. Number 3, your goal is only to disarm the enemy. We need him alive for interrogation. Follow my directions and we'll checkmate him in a few."

*"It's making me wonder though. He doesn't seem to be a bad guy for asking for an isolated place, right?" said Number 2.

"I agree. But I suppose he is from a bigger organization that would be darned if he ever cause something big to clean up. Anyway, it's more favorable for us. Number 1, there's a rock behind him. Try to push him to that... Oh he jumped. Move back a bit, he's gonna strike back. Okay, he'll land in 2 sec- okay, good. Shit he's fast- good shot number 2. He's getting a bit agitated. Keep it up... Now his attacks are becoming reckless... Kick him in the nuts! Just kidding-"

*"Fuck you, Number 1!" Number 3 snarled. Really, Antonio becomes a different person when he had his axe.

"Sorry- sorry! Oops! He's getting the upper hand, Anto- Number 3!"

*"No shit!" snapped the Spaniard. "He changed his fighting style."

"Dodge it for a bit! I'm gonna see a pattern-"

*"Take your time while I'm dying here!"

"Okay, jump 2 meters back, he's going to attack - left, left right, jump! Okay, right, left, left, jump again- whoop! Front baby! Now push him back! Awesome!"

*"What the fuck?"

The Japanese man, now his clothes torn looks unscathed by everything, a red dragon seal glowing on his bare right shoulder.

"Shit! He's got a seal! Where he fuck is Lovino!"

*"I thought you asked him not to come?" Number 2 said.

*"Fuck you Gil!"

"I didn't expect this. Number 3, describe the seal!"

*"I can' see clearly, he's moving too fast- fuck!"

"Move away first Antonio! Franny, don't let him near Antonio!"

"Excuse me," suddenly, a female voice from behind Gilbert said. He felt something pointed tapping his nape. "I suggest you say your goodbyes."

"Verdammit."

*"What's happening Gil?" Francis said.

"I got caught. I'm disconnecting. Sorry. Bye."

"You are surprisingly obedient, teehee."

In a flash, Gilbert jumped away the girl. He saw that she has long hair and a flower on her hair. She was as innocent looking as Kiku Honda. Gilbert doesn't doubt that he is just as strong as the Japanese man. He felt cold sweat.

"Yeah. I just don't want them to hear a woman's scream and get the wrong ideas," the albino said airily.

"Oh, you didn't have to worry. It would be the other way around. Teehee." The girl pointed her right palm on Gilbert, a red dragon (similar but not identical to Kiku's) imprinted on it. Slowly, a fireball materialized and shooted from her hand.

"Damn it!" Gilbert dodges a bit late and was hit on his left part of the body. His clothes got burned up to his skin. A whitish gray seal of an eagle was embedded on his left chest.

"Oh... A half-blood. Interesting."

Gilbert flicked his fingers. Electric current buzzed from them. "This is where the fun starts, woman."

.::.

Lovino shuddered. He could feel the presence of a pure blood in town. What is this feeling?

"You alright, Lovino?" Matthew asked concernedly. Lovino just suddenly stopped walking.

"I... It's alright. Let's just go home quick."

"Okay..."

The four of them continued their way home. It is Lovino's primary job to keep the children's safety. He just have to set aside his other mission first.

"Hey! Why don't we go to McDonald's!"

"Oh, not again!"

.::.

"Ni hao, Mr. Bielschmidt."

"Who are you?" Ludwig, the school chairman asked the Chinese man who suddenly appeared in his office.

"I am Wang Yao from the Zhonghua empire. I am pleased to be your acquaintance."

The German frowned at the sudden visitor.

.::.

"I was expecting more from you, Antonio-san," Kiku ever pleasantly said. "I am quite disappointed."

Antonio lay bloody under the rubble of their fierce fight. He was breathing heavily, obviously pained from the blows from the Japanese kid.

Meanwhile, Gilbert is also not faring well.

"Is that all you've got?" the girl teased. "So much for a half-blood!"

"Shut up, bitch!"

His state almost as critical as Antonio's, the Prussian can barely stand.

"But really... What's holding you back?"

Francis is thinking deeply. His two friends are both thrown over the edge, and he doesn't know who to help first.

"Mierde..."

"Number 2. Go help the potato bastard. I got Number 3."

The French smiled. "Oui. You sure took your time, cher."

"Shut up. I'll still kick that albino bastard's ass later."

.::.

"Konnichiwa, Lovino-san. Did they go to McDonald's again?"

"Yeah," Lovino answered.

"Number 4..." Antonio murmured.

"Can you still stand?"

As if rejuvenated, Antonio sprang to his feet. "Of course!" But he stumbled a bit.

"Cocky bastard."

"Eheheh..." Antonio scratched his head.

Lovino turned to Kiku. "You. You are just a contractor."

"Hai," he answered.

So there is still another presence to get wary of...

"Antonio..."

"Yes!"

"I, Romano of the Earth, am lending you my power. Release the seal..."

Upon Lovino's words, a seal of an eagle (similar but not identical to Gilbert's) glowed on Antonio's back, and his axe also glowed different.

"Three minutes. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes, master."

Antonio suddenly had a boost of power and speed. He shot impossibly fast towards Kiku and swung his axe downward. The Japanese kid dodged in time and jumped back, however, when the axe hit the ground, it broke open following the backing Asian. Kiku jumped upward, he swung his sword towards Antonio and fire shot out of it. The Spaniard shielded humself with the axe, at the same time, a block of earth covered him. With another swing of his axe, the block of earth turned into small rocks which shot their way to the target like missile. Kiku's fire shield only melted some and the one's that managed to pass through became molten stones, hitting him badly. When he fell on the ground, roots instantly wrapped around him.

"Now, I suppose you can answer our questions."

"That is not necessary anymore," suddenly, Ludwig Bielschmidt appeared with a Chinese man carrying an unconscious girl and Francis supporting Gilbert. Lovino felt wary of the Chinese man.

"They sure got Kiku and Mei, eh?" Wang Yao commented. "You got good men, Bielschmidt."

"Gomen, nii-san."

"Hush, it's alright Kiku."

"What's going on?" Lovino asked.

"Yeah, we would like to know," said Gilbert.

"I suggest that we return to the house first to treat you."

.::.

"Another clan?"

"Yes. We are from the Zhonghua empire of the east," Yao explained. "You all know about the clans, right?"

"The Zhonghua (East), Roma (South), Deutschland (Center), Scandinavia (West) and the Soviet (North)..." Lovino enumerated.

"Do you know why there are five empires?"

Long time ago, five demons of the different demonic empires were thrown to this planet to rule the nature. Roma (the Earth), Germania (his Wind), Gen. Winter (the Metal), Zhonghua (the Fire) and Scandinavia (the Water). However, these demons are not in good terms with everyone. Roma and Germania are supposed to be friends, Gen. Winter and Zhonghua are also friends while Scandinavia is an aloof individual. And so, they separated their empires. The empires are still alive up to this day, however, the original demons are long gone. Only their descendants remain, except for Zhonghua who was alive for the longest time.

"I am Zhonghua," said Yao.

Roma, was killed by his friend Germania in a search for power. However, his guilt caused the blonde demon to kill himself. Upon his death, he swear that his descendants will live to protect Roma's descendants as retribution to his sin. Thus, Roma's descendant, a mere child when his Grandfather died, was taken care of by the Deutschland Empire. That is the history of the two demons.

Meanwhile, Gen. Winters story consisted of being killed by his own mad son, when the said son fell in love with Zhonghua, and he got jealous of his father.

On the other hand, Scandinavia wasn't very much heard of. All that is known to him is that one day, he just disappeared in the northern sea while two newborn demons substituted him.

The descendants of demons, called half-bloods have almost the same power as pure-bloods, except that their bodies usually can't control the powers fully. They will always have the seal on their left chest (pure bloods have it on their right).

Demons also have the ability to make a contract with humans to share their powers. The humans will gain a seal of the contract similar to the clan symbol. The contractors and demons are binded by a contract of their lifetime.

"Mei and Kiku are my contractors, but they are not the only ones," Yao said.

It intrigued Lovino how pure bloods can have more than one contractor.

"Anyway, I've heard that the Soviets abducted Roma's descendant."

"J-Ja. But what is it to you?" Ludwig asked.

"You probably knew that we are also raging a war with the son of Gen. Winter. He and his sisters are really strong and I suppose you would be grateful to accept some help."

"What is your condition?" Ludwig asked quizzically.

"You know business, Bielschmidt. Good," Yao smiled. "I told you before that Kiku and Mei are not my only contractors. Actually, I have another three."

"Yeah, so?" Lovino and Gilbert asked impatiently.

Mei glared at them.

"Right, there is a young one who did not share the same ideas as Kiku and I, and he started a revolt against us. Fearing that our citizens might get hurt from a battle, we flee. Now, we left behind my other two contractors and they are sentenced to death by the new Emperor. I want to save my contractors but I cannot fight any of them, so I need your help about this."

"If you are asking for our service, why did you have to attack us?" Francis asked.

"We are testing you, if you are capable of helping us," Kiku said.

"Fair point. So if we had died, it meant we are not capable," Gilbert said sarcastically. Mei looks like she'll snap back but Yao held her back.

"Yes, we are sorry for inconviencing you. But I am really very impressed at your abilities," Yao politely said.

"Uh... Well that was nothing," Gilbert said embarrassedly, barely hiding the fact that he was too pleased. Easy to manipulate bastard.

"So, are you accepting the deal?"

Everyone looked at the Boss.

"Ja. But we will have to prepare first. Please tell us all the information you can give," Ludwig announced.

.::.

After some brainstorming for tactics, Lovino went out for fresh air...

"Lovino-san, may I ask you a question?"

Kiku seemed to have tailed him. He felt his presence long ago, that's why he decided to go to the rooftop, to be private.

"Yeah, you're already asking anyways..."

"Uhm... Ano... About the story of the demons... It says that Roma-san has only one descendant, and he was abducted by the Soviets right now."

"Yes... So?"

"But Antonio-san... He is your contractor, right?"

"Yes."

"So... Are you also an Earth demon?"

Lovino smiled mysteriously.

"What do you think?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey yo. I wanna thank the persons who left a review and added this to their alerts and favorites.

* * *

"I... I think that it's-" Kiku began.

"Lovino~" a Spaniard interrupted. Suddenly, Antonio sneaked up to Lovino so noiselessly that the Japanese failed to notice him at all. He flinched at the intrusion though.

The Italian, however seemed to be expecting him. "What now?"

"Meeting someone else alone?" Antonio slung his arm over Lovino's shoulders. "I'm getting jealous."

"What the fuck, asshole?" the shorter brunette tried to free himself from Antonio's grip but to no avail. The Spaniard wouldn't budge his tight hold.

"Ahh, Kiku, I have a word from Mr. Yao that he needs your immediate presence," the taller brunette proclaimed.

"H-Hai," Kiku said and he disappeared in a flash.

"B-Bastard..." Lovino gasped weakly. "Let go." It doesn't look like it but Antonio is actually strangling the Italian. However, at Lovino's command, his hand automatically released the Italian.

"Fuck you Antonio," Lovino spat, trying to steady his breath. "You know you can't kill me yet. Not until I lift the seal."

The Spaniard stared emotionlessly at the Italian. "I was just testing. Besides, I thought I should punish you for making me jealous."

"What the fuck?"

"I don't want you to be alone with anybody else who can kill you," Antonio whispered coldly.

Lovino scoffed. "Try me. Jackass."

The two glared at each other for a while before the Italian huffed and walked away. As he did so, the Spaniard obviously wilted.

The fuck is wrong with him? I thought he already agreed that he won't attack me until they get Feliciano back? Lovino run his palm over his neck, still feeling the ghost of Antonio's grip.

It was about a year ago when the Spaniard tried to kill him last.

.::.

About one year ago...

"This is the culinary department. It's divided into two rooms: the cooking room and the baking room. The head of this department is Mrs. Edelstein and if I were you, I don't suggest disturbing her when she's holding her frying pan..."

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo just got accepted as the new agent-cum-Agriculture head in the Holy Roman Academy. Right now, he was being toured around by the school doctor, Francis Bonnefoy who is incidentally an old acquaintance and the person that helped him get the job.

Antonio just turned 25 and he had been working as a secret agent since he was 18, and he is a tad good one for a 'mere human'. The Spaniard's background was pitiful. Back when he was still 10 years old, the town he lives in got buried by a massive earthquake and he was the only survivor.

That was the story that was told by the orphanage. But the truth is, there was a darker story behind Antonio's survival on his buried town. It wasn't a simple earthquake. It was an attack by the Earth kingdom.

That's right. The young Spaniard clearly remembered those bright and golden eyes, those mirthful laugh echoing through the darkness as the land swallowed his hometown whole. Antonio couldn't forget that person. Even though he no longer remembers what happened that accursed evening... Those eyes, they haunted his nightmares almost every night.

That person - Antonio swore he will kill him. So he trained and tried to be stronger for the very next instance that they will meet. He never doubted that he will see that person again. Though he never thought that after 15 years, he will.

Antonio met Lovino Vargas as another secret agent in the Holy Roman Academy.

"Oh, hello there, Lovino," Francis greeted a wall. Well, a wall with an upwards curl for that matter. However, that upwards curl revealed to be a person. "Are you spying on us, cher?"

"S-Shut up," the boy stammered, still not revealing himself. From the way he was speaking, Antonio could hear a faint breathlessness in his voice.

"Don't be shy," Francis teased. "Come show Antonio how cute you are."

"I said shut up!" and then there were stomping heard. It seems that Lovino has walked off.

"He's a distant cousin of mine. But he's really shy," the Frenchman told the Spaniard. "He's really only nice to his younger brother."

"Oh, really?" Antonio said. He don't know what else to say.

"Well, anyways, I guess I should return to the clinic. You can meet the principal now," and with that, the school doctor retreated.

Antonio turned around and saw that he was already in front of the prinicipal's office. He knocked and entered after hearing a soft "Come in."

Upon coming in, the Spaniard saw a young man with closed eyes, sitting on a wheelchair at the far end of the room.

"You can't be Lovino, right? He doesn't knock when meeting Luddy..." the boy (is he blind?) said. He was looking very playful but bored in the place.

"No, he isn't your brother, Feliciano. I suppose you are Mr. Carriedo?" a stern voice asked. Antonio turned his head to look at the one who spoke and saw that aside from the close-eyed boy, a bespectacled blonde was also in the room, siting behind the Chairman's table.

"Si," Antonio answered as politely as he could. He must be the principal.

"Well, since you were referred to me by Francis Bonnefoy, I suppose that you are aware of the five empires?"

"I am," he answered a bit proudly. Yes, Antonio is respected and strong enough to know about the five empires.

"Then this would be easier," the blonde said. "I am Ludwig Bielschmidt, the Wind emperor. I am a second-generation descendant of Germania, the first Wind emperor. And that person," the German pointed at Feliciano, "is the Earth emperor. Incidentally, he is the last Earth demon. Your duty for the Wind empire is to help keep the Earth emperor safe."

Antonio had heard about the affinity of the Earth and Wind empires, and he wasn't surprised to know the last Earth demon is under the protection of Deutschland. But what intrigues him is this closed-eyed guy in the room. If the principal tells the truth and this guy is actually the last Earth demon... Then he must also be the same person that Antonio had been looking for - the person he wants to kill. Now if he would only open his eyes and confirm Antonio's suspicions...

"Bastard. I'm taking Feliciano-"

"Lovi~" the closed-eyed brunette cooed. "We have a new agent!"

Lovino stopped his tracks when he realized that the new-comer was also there. Damn, he thought he was with the fuck-face... The elder Italian couldn't help but blush when he saw Antonio gape at him.

"Do you know each other, fratello?" Feliciano asked.

"N-No, we don't," Lovino said dismissively as he turned his back at the Spaniard. He quickly went to his brother and pushed his wheelchair out of the room with him.

When the brothers left, Ludwig explained to Antonio, mistaking the brunette's blank stare into curiosity, "That guy, Lovino is just another agent. Feliciano hired him 15 years ago and they were almost brothers..."

But the Spaniard wasn't actually listening. He found him.

"Anyways, from now on, you'll be working with him, as well as Francis Bonnefoy and brud- I mean Gilbert Bielschmidt, the computer teacher..."

Those golden eyes... He cannot mistake them.

That night, in Lovino's room...

The Italian was lying on his bed with closed eyes, but he's far from dreamland. Actually, he couldn't sleep at all. Many thoughts was racing in his mind, much to his dismay. He still has to wake up early for school tomorrow. Dammit.

Antonio. That boy. He was alive... Did he recognized Lovino?

Feliciano shouldn't know about him...

And also, what was that killing intent that he felt a while ago...?

I will kill you.

Lovino snapped his eyes open. There, on top of him was Antonio, his eyes poisonous green and his hands gripping Lovino's throat.

"I will kill you."

The Italian just glared back, as if daring the Spaniard.

"You think you can?"

The taller brunette intensified his frown, his lips trembling in sheer anger an his hold tightening around Lovino's neck.

"Why? W-Why did you kill them?"

The Italian just continued glaring.

"Why didn't you kill me as well?"

"Release me."

It was as if Antonio lost the control over his body. His hands intantly shot apart and his body was thrown backwards. He then felt a burning sensation on his back.

The Italian was still staring coldly at the Spaniard, but this time, Antonio could feel dread and discomfort. The Italian's eyes show an emotion he couldn't point out.

"Leave," Lovino said simply.

Antonio clicked his tongue in contempt before sneaking out noiselessly. What happened? Why does it seem that Lovino can control him?

"Having a night stroll?"

The Spaniard quickly changed into offensive stance as he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly.

"Oh. You must be new here," the man appeared from the shadows. He was peculiar - an albino. He approached Antonio and held out a hand. "Gilbert Bielschmidt, another agent."

The Spaniard remembered Ludwig mentioning him or something a while ago. He took the albino's hand. But then he felt a ground just from the stranger's touch. He swiftly withdrew.

"Oh, my bad... I forgot to lower my volt, kesesese," he sneered. "Though I must applaud you. You from Earth empire or something? Any normal human would have died just from that amount of voltage."

Volt? Earth empire, him? What the fuck is this man talking about? And it seems that the white haired guy wasn't making a big deal about 'accidentally' killing any normal person with just a handshake.

"Oh, you don't know what I'm talking about?" Gilbert asked.

"No. I do know. Don't take me for a low-level agent," Antonio snarled. Gilbert looked amused though.

"So you know, that's great..!" he wrapped Antonio's shoulders with his arm. The brunette whimpered, fearing that Gilbert would be also forgetting to remove his volt again this time - luckily, he didn't. He held the Spaniard closer and whispered:

"Then, I suppose you'd know better that mess with Lovino Vargas again, right? After all, I would be your mortal enemy, human."

Antonio swore that Gilbert's red eyes shone while giving that threat. And that he didn't want to get electrified to death, so killing Lovino should be postponed. But why is that albino seems to be real close to Lovino? He didn't remember seeing that guy 15 years ago. Are they lovers?

Well, it's not like Antonio is interested about his enemy's affairs.

When Antonio returned to his room, he just collapased on the bed. It's annoying. He's already so close to his goal. But with these persons surrounding his enemy (didn't Francis said that they were distant cousins?), and of course, even Lovino, himself, it was like he's back again to square one.

.::.

"I don't remember calling for you, Kiku. I thought you were already asleep," Yao said when the Japanese explained his appearance at the foot of the Chinese's bed.

"Eh? Gomen, nii-san," the Japanese apologized. "I must have misheard the message from the Spaniard."

"Well then, you go to sleep as well," the elder suggested. "Maybe you aren't in your snappiest already."

"H-Hai."

Kiku disappeared in the shadows again. But he was really sure that he has heard right. So perhaps, Antonio is just wanting to get alone with Lovino. Maybe, it wasn't a good idea to try to talk to Lovino alone again.

.::.

"Try me. Jackass."

Antonio couldn't brush Lovino's angry face off his head. Well, the truth is, he couldn't brush off anything regarding Lovino on his mind lately. Maybe he should blame that other and stupider guy that he is when it's morning (Lovino's control of him gets stronger when the sun is around) but he seem to be really forgetting his true goal in life.

It's been a while since he had this feeling. This kind of sensation like his blood is boiling in wrath. He can't understand why he felt that way when he saw Kiku and Lovino talking alone.

Lovino is the person he intends to kill.

"Meeting someone else? I'm getting jealous."

No, he wasn't serious when he said those words. It was just to tease the Italian. He still wants to end the other's life, and it's Lovino's blunder to carelessly be alone with another shady character aside from Antonio.

Only the Spaniard has the right to kill him.

TBC

(*grumble*grumble* Spamano and Prumano... You, Lovino, are one lucky bastard *grumble*grumble*)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks again for the reviews, alerts and faves... I can't thank you all enough... I know that the story is so confusing right now... I stupidly started in the middle of the real story so the only way to unravel the whole situation they are in is by flashbacks... And I decided that flashbacks will only come on certain chapters... for dramatic effect because I am a dramatic bastard X3

.::.

Eastern Empire - The Land of the Fire Dragon

A young man, adorned with gold and red clothing was walking at a long windowless corridor. He was carrying a scarlet lamp, and walking almost noiselessly. He has dark hair and expressionless honey colored eyes beneath a rather thick eyebrows.

At the end of the dim alley was a large wooden door. He knocked three times and heard a soft whisper of "Come in." He then pushed the door open and it revealed an equally dark room. As he entered, however, flames ignited from what seemed to be hundreds of candles around the place. The man moved forward to the center wherein a tall guy with a very weird curl sits comfly, holding a console.

"We've received a message," the standing guy said. "They seem to be asking for the help of Deutschland."

"Any particular change of behavior of aniki?" the sitting man asked, still not looking up from his game.

"Nothing worth noting," the once expressionless man is starting to frown at his conversation partner.

"Then, I assume that they will be arriving soon," the man with a curl bit his lip, and then went to attack his gadget's keys. After a while, he let out a sigh of relief and went back to normal playing.

The man in red's frown deepened. "Well then, I shall prepare for their arrival since you don't seem to mind," he muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, please do so," the other guy said dismissively.

"I shall cook a banquet," and the red-clad guy turned to leave. "They needed good food as their last after all." As he passed throung the candles, their flames die out until at last, he was at the door and the only light left was from his lantern.

"Oh yeah," the sitting guy said as the man was ready to open the wooden door.

"What?"

"Banquets originated from Korea, da ze."

The man's right eye twitched and he slammed the door close.

He walked back to the other end of the dark corridor.

"Hong."

A girl who lookes exactly like Mei Lan, except that she's tied her hair in a ribbon suddenly appeared from behind the man.

"What did Yoong Soo said?" she asked.

"Nothing as usual," the man named Hong removed his frown. "He's still playing his game."

The girl giggled. "Well then, I received a message again. It seems that they are arriving sometime early tomorrow morning."

"Then I guess the bancquet should be done real quick," the guy said thoughtfully.

"I shall help you then!"

The two walked together to what seemed to be a very huge kitchen. However, this kitchen wasn't somewhere to cook, more of somewhere to do some slicing and chopping. Swords, knives, spears and other metallic weapons of all kinds are hanging from the walls, and the two took one for each. As they did so, their eyes glimmered violet for a bit.

"Wouldn't it be very funny~?" the girl asked, smiling maniacally. "Teacher thinks that we are that brat's prisoners!"

"Right," Hong smiled maliciously. "This will be fun."

.::.

"Awww man, I'm really hungry," Alfred proclaimed. They (Alfred, Arthur, Matthew, Lovino and Kiku) are on their way home.

"No, Alfred, we aren't going to McDonald's today," Arthur said flatly. "We almost always go there in afternoons!"

"Why don't we drop the 'almost' Artie?" the American pouted.

"No."

"Awww," the tall blonde frowned. "Surely, it wasn't only me who wants some burgers, right?" He looked around his group expectantly.

"Uhm, ano... I actually prefer rice so," Kiku said apologetically.

"I never liked those tasteless fastfood cra-things," Lovino answered. Which is true. The Italian only orders desserts when in McDonald's.

"I only go with you since you all go," Matthew murmured.

"See, Alfred? So no McDonald's today!" Arthur said triumphantly.

"Why don't we try KFC?" Alfred piped in, clearly not giving up.

"Actually I have to go home early today," the Italian and Kiku said at the same time that the three blondes stared.

"Uhm, I have some family issues to attend to," Kiku explained.

"I have erm, a part time job," Lovino said.

The two avoided the questioning gazes of the other three. It made them look more suspicious, actually.

"So... We gotta go now."

And the two dark haired members of the group made a run for it.

"Well then, I guess, I have to cook for you today!" Arthur announced after recovering from that unusual behavior of the Italian and Japanese. Alfred utterly dropped his jaw at the remark.

"McDonald's it is."

The elder blondes glanced at Matthew.

"W-What do you mean Mattie?" the Brit asked resentfully.

"You saved us, Mattie!"

.::.

"You're late!" Gilbert hissed at Lovino as they arrived at the headmaster's house running. Kiku quickly went to the Mei and Yao's place.

"Newsflash! Lovino Vargas is a student who has to stay at school until late!" the Italian snarled. He quickly took tomato juice from the fridge and gulped almost a liter. He really gets thirsty so easily...

When he went to wash the bottle at the sink, Antonio was there, washing tomatoes. Lovino glared.

"Uhm... Hi," the Spaniard awkwardly greeted. The Italian passed by him without a word. The taller brunette scratched his head as he placed the tomatoes at the juicer. When the Italian finished washing his bottle, Antonio also wordlessly took it and filled it with fresh juice. He then walked out sadly.

Lovino stared at the bottle filled with red juice...

Stupid bastard. I won't forgive you this easily.

"Lovino! We're leaving!" Gilbert called. The boy quickly snapped out of his daydreaming and walked to the other room where the rest looked all ready to go.

"The boss said we go to the port in five minutes," Francis answered Lovino's questioning look as he fixes his long sleeves. The Italian shrugged and grabbed his leather jacket and wore his shades on its breast pocket.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"I'm taking our dear clients in my car," Francis said. The Asians quietly followed him. "Just ride your bikes."

"It's Vespa," Lovino corrected. "Not just a simple bike to you."

"Fine, mon ami."

.::.

"Wamf fwah ourbm hyuu!"

"For heaven's sake Alfred! Don't speak when your mouth is full!"

"Fwoam gyuu hamburglar!"

Arthur facepalmed.

Meanwhile, Matthew is staring at his now uncold drink. Eating the burger took so much time that the ice in his beverage has all melted. He sighed and stared out of the window only to see familiar persons racing down the high way.

"Bastard! You got nothing against my Vespa!"

"Verdammt!" Gilbert screamed back while he tried to go faster. Antonio meanwhile grabbed at him for dear life ("Ave Maria, Dios te salve, Maria. Llena eres de gracia...")

"Something wrong, Matt?" Arthur asked concernedly, now completely ignoring the babbling American.

"I-It's nothing."

Arthur gave him an 'If you say so' look and then continued eating his BigMac. He tries to hide it but he really looks like he's enjoying the meal.

Matthew stared at his drink again. It has ice cubes now.


End file.
